The present invention relates to a music card system which stores music information for playing music.
Conventionally, a disc record, or a magnetic tape has been used for storing and playing music. Those means store music information which is in analog signal form on a record disc, or a magnetic tape. Those means have the advantage that they are portable, easy to handle, and everyone may enjoy music by using a record player, an amplifier, and a speaker. However, those means have the disadvantage that a record disc and/or a magnetic tape wears and the music quality or the tone quality deteriorates in the long run, because music is reproduced in those means through relative mechanical movement and friction between a storage means, and a reproducing means.
On the other hand, a music synthesizer has recently been developed. That synthesizer composes a tone of any music apparatus, like a flute, an oboe, a clarinet, and/or an organ through electronic process. A conventional music synthesizer has a keyboard for playing music, a music synthesizer circuit, an amplifier, and a speaker. However, a conventional music synthesizer has the disadvantage that it can not store music in a small portable storage means.
On the other hand, an IC card which has an integrated circuit memory is used as a credit card. However, no attempt has been made to use an IC card to store music information.